


Bad Fuck, Good Fuck.

by moonlovers (beeseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, PWP, and nothing else, friends to something, lovers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/moonlovers
Summary: Jaebeom feels Youngjae’s fingers on his chin, he almost jumps having forgotten completely that the boy could see exactly what he was doing. “Let me do it for you. Let me fuck you, and out of my benevolence I’ll even give yours ass a grade,”“God, shut the hell up, Youngjae,” Jaebeom gets out of the couch rolling his eyes. This is stupid.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Bad Fuck, Good Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man sometimes a girl just wants to write the same old things :)

Jaebeom browses his phone annoyed, there is no reason for him to be this annoyed just because every post on Instagram is some stupid challenge. He just hates it so much. So he locks his phone and drops it on the couch Youngae is lying on, the younger boy looks at him and raises a brow but doesn’t say anything. Lucky for him since Jaebeom isn’t in the mood for teasing. 

It doesn’t last too long though. When Jaebeom gets up to get his phone from the other couch since he has nothing better to do, Youngjae gives him a look. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me, what the fuck is wrong with  _ you?” _ Jaebeom bites back, he looks for the phone but can’t find it. Youngjae wiggles his brows like an idiot. “Give it back,”

He is annoyed as it is, he doesn’t need to deal with the other. But Youngjae ignores it. “Weren’t you going out with a Grinder gay yesterday? Why are you still so cranky?”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, Youngjae loves to enphatized the fact that Jaebeom is gay and so he goes out with gay men. “He was not from Grinder, I met him in a cat forum,”

Youngjae laughs and Jaebeom tries to get his phone again now that he is moving, but without success. “A cat forum and you didn’t expect it to be a bad fuck? You’re hopeless,”

Jaebeom’s mouth opens slightly, he hates Youngjae for figuring it out so fast. Yes, it was a bad fuck, it was awful. Jaebeom wishes he could go back in time and never talked to fucking Adrian. “First, being in a cat forum has nothing to do with how you fuck, and second it was not a bad fuck,”

“If it wasn’t you would have started with it. So, what was his deal?” Youngjae sits up but Jaebeom’s phone is nowhere in sight even now. Jaebeom gives up on it and just sits next to his friend. 

He hates how Youngjae is always right about everything that happens to him. “You wouldn’t understand,”

“Why not? Because I’m so good in bed that I can’t fathom how a bad fuck happens?” Youngjae’s tone is serious but then he smirks at Jaebeom. Ridiculous.

“Yeah, no. Maybe it’s because you only fuck girls and you don’t know how men’s sex works,” he thinks it will be the end of it but that’s what makes Youngjae laughs. As if there is something he isn’t telling Jaebeom. 

He presses two of his fingers on Jaebeom’s ribs, annoying him to just tell him already. And if there’s something Jaebeom knows is that once Youngjae sets his mind to something he doesn’t give up that easily. So, if he wants to know what ever happened on Jaebeom’s date he will annoy him ‘till he gets all the info.

“Whatever, he was an ass. You know self-centered tops? He just cummed and let me finish. God, I was so annoyed I wanted to punch him,” Jaebeom doesn’t like discussing anything sex related with Youngjae but the words just spill out of his mouth. 

He was just so frustrated with Adrian, he was a nice guy online. And they even went on a date before the disastrous night they had but on bed he was terrible. It was not even just the fact that he was bad at it but he also only cared about his own needs. So, saying Jaebeom was cranky wasn’t even covering it all. 

“So, what is his fault because he is a top? It makes no sense, someone has to top,” Youngjae says, looking thoughtful. 

“I said you wouldn’t understand. But it’s just like straight men I guess, they don’t even care if the woman gets there or not… hm, actually I think you can understand it,” Jaebeom’s mood lifts instantly at Youngjae’s annoyed face. 

He throws a pillow at Jaebeom, and since they are close it hits him harshly. “Yeah, yeah, men are all trash. But I don’t know, man, maybe you weren’t that good weird,”

“Me?” Jaebeom scoffs at how absurd it sounds. “I was the one who did all the work, and I was really good at it. I made him cum and myself. He didn’t do shit,”

Jaebeom is just about done with this conversation. The single moment he got to annoy Youngjae didn’t even last. And he wanted to get laid last night but it didn’t even feel like he did, he is just not feeling it. 

“Come on, Jaebeommie, are you that good and still he didn’t want to finish it for you? Sounds weird to me,” something shifts on Youngjae’s face. He looks smug but not in the way he does when he wants to get on Jaebeom’s nerves. It’s something else. “Maybe the problem was on him, but maybe it was on you…”

“How the fuck are you blaming  _ me  _ for him being a selfish asshole?” Jaebeom didn’t plan to engage in Youngjae's little game but he wants to see where it will head. 

“I’m not blaming you, I’m just saying. If you are so good you should have blow his mind, but if he didn’t even had it on him to touch you…” Youngjae bits his bottom lip and it distracts Jaebeom for a second too long, ‘till he snaps out of it. 

“You are just so full of bullshit. I’m good in bed and he is an asshole, end of story. Now give my phone,” he extends his hand to Youngjae but the boy still doesn’t give it to him. 

“You should prove it then, prove you are good and maybe I can help you with your frustration, give you a good fuck to forget about thow bad it was last night,” Youngjae smirks again and Jaebeom would laugh if that wasn’t the worst kind of prank Youngjae ever tried on him. 

“Shut up and give me my phone, enough playing,” Jaebeom just wants to leave the living room already. He knows Youngjae is just joking but his brain is already filling his head with images of naked Youngjae on top of him. Not the first time, but definitely the worst moment for it. 

“Come on, Jaebeommie. I’m serious, you wanted to be well fucked last night didn’t you? I can give it to you and you can prove to me that you are good in bed,” Youngjae’s face gets closer to him and Jaebeom backs down trying to put distance between them. He forces out a fake laugh. 

“Don’t need to prove you anything, seriously, stop this, Youngjae.” Jaebeom wanted his voice to be steady. But instead it comes off breathless and a little desperate, exactly like he is starting to feel. 

Youngjae nods, taking Jaebeom’s phone from his back pocket. “Alright, gonna leave you to the bad experience you had with cat dude. It’s a shame though, I was starting to get interested,”

Before Jaebeom can think better of it his eyes are going straight to Youngjae’s groin, and sure enough there is some interest there. He can’t believe what he is seeing, Youngjae can’t be serious. Last time he checked Youngjae was straight, well at least he never said he wasn’t so Jaebeom assumed. But for sure he has never been attracted to Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom swallows around nothing, his plan was to get his phone and go to his room. But now that he made the mistake to look at Youngjae’s groin it is starting to be really hard to take his eyes away. 

He feels Youngjae’s fingers on his chin, Jaebeom almost jumps having forgotten completely that the boy could see exactly what he was doing. “Let me do it for you. Let me fuck you, and out of my benevolence I’ll even give yours ass a grade,”

“God, shut the hell up, Youngjae,” Jaebeom gets out of the couch rolling his eyes. Youngjae it’s obviously just fucking with him. But what really annoys Jaebeom is how much he was up to it, how much he wanted Youngjae to really fuck him. 

He is about to lose it when the boy follows him to his room. “I really want to fuck you, Jaebeommie. Don’t you want me to fuck you?”

And so Jaebeom loses it, because yeah he wants Youngjae to fuck him. He pulls the boy inside the room with him, locking the door behind them. 

“Okay,” Jaebeom’s voice is trembling, but he will pretend it’s nothing so maybe Youngjae won’t notice it. “I’ll just get the lube and a condom then,” and that’s what he tries to do before Youngjae is turning him around. 

“What, you just want me to stick it in? See, maybe that’s why it was so bad with the other dude last night,” Youngjae’s tone is provocative. Jaebeom is used to being mocked by his friend, but this time it feels different. His voice is lower, and his free hand finds Jaebeom’s waist, pulling him to his body. 

“That’s not it--” Jaebeom wants to explain that this is not how things went with Adrian but again Youngjae doesn’t give him a chance. He presses Jaebeom against the wall opposite his bed and suddenly Jaebeom realizes just how real this is, and how he should not be humoring Youngjae. “This is a terrible idea,”

Youngjae cut out his words with a press of their lips, it’s just that at first and so Jaebeom is sure he shouldn’t do that. But then, Youngjae’s lips start moving against his own, and as much as Jaebeom wants to put an end to it he lets himself be kissed. They don’t much other than that, it’s not enough for Jaebeom to forget this is Youngjae, it doesn’t matter that he has always been attracted to him, it’s still one of his best friends. 

He pushes Youngjae lightly, just enough for their lips to disconnect but not enough that their bodies aren’t stuck to each other. Not enough for Jaebeom to ignore the bulge on the other’s pants. “I-- Youngjae,” 

But he doesn’t know what to say, saying he doesn’t what it would be a lie, but it’s not like he is crazy about it fucking up their friendship either. Jaebeom is horny as fuck, and Youngjae is too fucking hot, but there’s no way this won’t get messy for them, mainly for him. 

Seeing the hesitation in his face seems to be enough for the smugness to go back to Youngjae’s face. He smirks at Jaebeom just the way he was doing earlier on the couch, but just now Jaebeom realizes what it really means. Youngjae is really attracted to him, as impossible as it seems to be he is not just playing. 

“Too subtle? Let me give you something that will make up your mind then,” and then Youngjae kisses him again. It’s nothing like the first kiss. His tongue doesn’t wait for permission, it invades Jaebeom’s mouth as soon as it finds the opportunity. Youngjae’s lips, tongue, and teeth are playing a clever game with him here. 

They don’t give Jaebeom a second to breathe, the boy explores his mouth, sucking and biting. And way too quickly Jaebeom feels his body becoming jelly, he wants to move his arms, to feel Youngjae’s body but he can’t. Youngjae is pressing him too tightly against the wall and his kisses are ceaseless, the mix of it making it impossible for Jaebeom to get any oxygen in his lungs. . 

Just like Youngjae said it’s enough to make up his mind. Jaebeom wants him, everything else be fucked, he doesn’t even remember the reasons why he shouldn’t do this with him. Jaebeom intends to tell Youngjae that he wants it as much as the other boy but the way he doesn’t protest and just let himself be devoured by him seems to be enough of a message for him. 

Their kisses are just getting hotter and wetter by the second, Youngjae is pulling at the hair on his nape, Jaebeom’s eyes are closed but he is sure they are rolling back in his skull. Every inch of his skin burns where they touch. Jaebeom wants more, he wants it to burn everywhere, for Youngjae to touch him everywhere. He feels like he is receiving electrical discharges all over his body when Youngjae’s hands find their way under his shirt. They just stay there for a long moment, long enough for Jaebeom to be aware of every finger touching him, of how the palms of his hands feel against his burning skin. 

When they start moving, finally, a moan escapes Jaebeom’s mouth. He feels it more than hears it, Youngjae seems to feel it as well because that’s enough for him to push his hips with Jaebeom’s. He is so hard already, Jaebeom is hard too but knowing he has this effect on his friend makes Jaebeom even more excited. It’s like he is going to explode at any second. 

Youngjae takes pity on him and slides his mouth to his jaw, opting for giving it kisses now. Jaebeom tries to catch his breath but it’s only getting heavier and heavier by the way Youngjae is kissing his jaw and throat, by his hands under his shirt and his hips making small movements over his own. Jaebeom still can notice that Youngjae doesn’t sound out of breath like him, but he doesn’t care that he is more out of it than the other. How could he not be when he is the one on the end of all the attention. 

Jaebeom’s hands have enough strength to place themselves on Youngjae’s hips, he tries to pull the boy closer even though it’s not really a possibility. That’s when Youngjae looks right at his eyes, Jaebeom is sure he is fucked right then. Youngjae looks like he will devour Jaebeom alive. The pace changes completely after it before Youngjae was just exploring his body, taking his breath away as if it was a game. But right then he starts to unbutton Jaebeom’s shirt, not wasting much time on it. 

It’s incredible the way he doesn’t even shake while Jaebeom is having a hard time even to keep himself on his feet. Youngjae puts some distance between them just enough for him to take off Jaebeom's shirt and his own. He looks incredible, Jaebeom wants to look at every muscle , every and every tattoo on his body, to dive into Youngjae. 

He goes for a kiss that Youngjae allows him to have. It’s a quick kiss, it has no intention behind it. Jaebeom just wants to appreciate him somehow. But it is over too soon. Youngjae is back at kissing his jaw and throat, wet kisses, just to keep going down ‘till he finds Jaebeom’s nipples. On the first contact his lips make with them Jaebeom becomes a moaning mess. He is very sensitive there and even though there is no way Youngjae could have known that he seems to realize it pretty soon. 

Youngjae sucks at it, squeezes, and gives it small kisses. He takes his time there, Jaebeom has to press his hands at the wall behind him to keep his body straight. 

“Fuck, please, please, fuck me.” Jaebeom hears his own voice begging, and Youngjae just looks up at him and nods. He proceeds to undo Jaeebom’s belt and jeans, Jaebeom was not expecting him to just do what he asked for. 

Youngjae is a tease so he expected to be teased, expected Youngjae to make it hard for him. But instead Youngjae goes down to his knees and takes down Jaebeom’s jeans and underwear with him. Jaebeom is a little nervous with Youngjae being at eye level with his hard dick, the thought of Youngjae backing off now scaring him. 

To his surprise Youngjae doesn’t seem unfamiliar with another dick at all, the hands on his hips slowly make their way to Jaebeom’s pelvis. One of them rests there but the other finds his dick and circles it on his fingers. The only sound Jaebeom can hear is his own heavy breaths and the loudness of his blood on his ears. 

Youngjae’s hand moves just enough for his thumb to press around the tip of Jaebeom’s dick. He is too hard and the pressure makes it hurt a little, Youngjae circles the head with his fingertip getting it even wetter and sliding the fluid all over his dick. It’s slow but Jaebeom really thinks he can get off on it if Youngjae keeps it up. 

When Youngjae presses the head to his lips, Jaebeom’s entire body starts shaking even harder and his legs give up on him. He is sliding down the wall and Youngjae just lets him, he doesn’t slide all the way but then Youngjae’s mouth opens and sucks the tip in. It's all it takes for Jaebeom to hold hard on Youngjae’s shoulder, not caring if it hurts or not. 

“I’ll make it so good for you, every other guy you ever be with it’s just gonna be a bad fuck again, you will only want my dick.” Youngjae says when he looks up at him and Jaebeom can see a bit of pre-cum on his lips. Jaebeom can only nod at him, yeah he doesn’t care about any future fuck, he just wants Youngjae right here and now. 

The only warning Jaebeom gets is the hands on his hips tightening up and pressing him hard on the wall, then without any other words, Youngjae is sucking him in his mouth again. This time it’s not just the tip, Youngjae's mouth is working him slowly but getting more and more of him inside with every movement of his head. 

Jaebeom wants to thrust into his mouth but he is being held, it happens at the pace Youngjae wants to. As slow as his movements are soon he is getting Jaebeom all the way inside, he can feel Youngjae’s tongue and hot saliva all through his length. Jaebeom feels in heaven with the way the other moves, his throat feeling like it’s tightening around Jaebeom. He then starts humming sending waves of pleasure all over Jaebeom’s body. 

The pace gets faster and then he just lets the tip inside his mouth again, giving it light sucks ‘till he lets Jaebeom’s dick slide all the way off of his mouth. 

“Why did you stop?” Jaebeom barely manages to form the words and lets them out, he was so close, he could feel it. Just a little bit more, maybe just a few more strokes. 

Instead of giving Jaebeom what he wants, Youngjae gets to his feet, and in an elegant motion takes off his pants and underwear altogether as well. Jaebeom’s eyes go straight to his dick, and if his mouth was dry before now it feels even drier. It won’t be that bad that he didn’t get his orgasm with Youngjae’s mouth. 

He knows what he has to do before Youngjae tells him anything. And if he could Jaebeom would run to get what they need but he walks terribly slowly to his nightstand in trembling legs. He finds the bottle of lube that is pretty near empty and just a single condom left. He never felt so lucky to have at least one saved. 

Jaebeom hands the supplies to Youngjae that gives him a small smile, not a smirk like he did all night, a small smile that only vanishes from his face when he kisses Jaebeom again. Then he gets serious, “get on the bed. On all fours,” 

It shouldn’t be as intimidating as it is, but it really is. Jaebeom positions himself on the bed even slower than he was walking before. His plan wasn’t to let Youngjae prepare him, he was pretty sure the other didn’t even know how to do that. And Jaebeom thought he wouldn’t want to do that anyway, but it doesn’t seem to be the case. 

Jaebeom is there feeling terribly exposed to Youngjae, his ass up in the air. He doesn’t want to call it off but his nerves are starting to get in the way. Just before he can start overthinking it again he feels the bed sinking a bit. Then Youngjae is holding him, it’s a kind of reassurance he didn’t think he would get from the other boy. 

The hand on his small back rests there but the other goes to one of his asscheeks and squeezes it. Jaebeom lets out all the air that was inside of him, his shallow breathing coming back all at once. Youngjae keeps squeezing every inch of him he can, he pushes one of the cheeks out of the way, it’s the first time Jaebeom can hear his breath getting heavy too. 

Jaebeom thought he would finally start opening him up, but Youngjae just presses a finger over his hole, he doesn’t do anything else about it. Then he presses his body over Jaebeom, chest to back, he kisses the lobe of Jaebeom’s left ear. “I’ll do it now if I hurt you let me know,”

And Jaebeom is sure he will get hurt, but he can’t find it on himself to tell Youngjae to just leave it for him. If Youngjae wants to do that then so be it, the more he feels Youngjae the better anyway. He is relieved when he hears the sound of the bottle opening and clicking closed, at least Youngjae knows he has to do that. 

One of Youngjae’s fingers circles his rim, massaging it before it can get inside. He does it with so much care, not even Jaebeom has this much care with himself. He slowly breaks inside making Jaebeom moan in anticipation, it doesn’t take long for him to go up to one knuckle, but that’s as far as he will go. 

He moves his finger but won’t go deeper, it’s starting to make Jaebeom go frustrated. His body is so worked up, he can’t take this slowness for too long. “You can do it, I won’t break,”

“You won’t?” Youngjae chuckles, and it’s infuriating that he can do that when Jaebeom is losing his mind here. Jaebeom wants to say something about it but again without any warning Youngjae gets another finger inside him. 

It’s too much, he should just have finished with the first one but now he is up to two fingers and he is fucking Jaebeom with them. It’s probably what he wanted since the start, to have Jaebeom saying that he could just go for it. And it was not as bad as it was surprising. Jaebeom is enjoying it before long, and when Youngjae gets the third finger inside he drops his body over him again kissing Jaebeom, swallowing his whimpers into his mouth. 

It’s the best kiss they have exchanged, the way Youngjae’s fingers are moving inside him accompanied by his tongue in his mouth makes Jaebeom hold so tight in the sheets he swears he can hear them ripping apart. When his whimpers become needy moans Youngjae lets go of him, going back to his previous position and slowly taking his fingers out of him. 

It’s weird the way Jaebeom feels terribly empty the moment they leave him, but he is so excited to be truly fucked he doesn’t even care too much about it. He hears Youngjae opening the condom package and getting it on, he is anticipating it like never before. Jaebeom wishes he could see it, could see how Youngjae’s body looks over him but it feels even hotter like this. To not know what will come next. 

Youngjae’s wet hand caresses his small back for a bit before both his hands go back to his cheeks pulling them apart again. Jaebeom feels the thumbs at his entrance and it’s already getting to be too much, they massage it in slow motions. When one of his hands disappears Jaebeom knows what is coming next, right after it he feels the length of Youngjae’s dick pressing on his crack. 

He doesn’t try to put it inside, he slides it over and over Jaebeom’s hole, and when he least expects it the head of Youngjae’s dick gets caught at his entrance. It’s obviously on purpose, he takes it away just to do it again and again. And there is the teasing Jaebeom knew he would get. He wants to yell on the pillow under his head, he bites at it both in frustration and desperation. 

After a bit of teasing, Youngjae finally puts it inside, not too much, just enough for Jaebeom to feel it. And he really does feel it, he feels every bit of Youngjae inside him, feels as slowly the boy presses their bodies closer and closer. He is getting inside bit by bit, Jaebeom wants to press back to make him bottom out already but just like when he sucked him off, Youngjae won’t let him move. 

Youngjae is in total control, he takes his dick off all the way from Jaebeom. The older boy groans, wanting to turn around and just get Youngjae’s dick already. Of course, Youngjae won’t let him, instead of starting the torture again though, he presses his dick inside Jaebeom. All his length at once. 

The breath is knocked out of Jaebeom because Youngjae doesn’t just button out, he starts thrusting into Jaebeom as soon as he gets inside. And it’s not even slow, he is already at a fast pace. “God, God, fuck,” Jaebeom is chatting for him to fuck and to keep going even though his body is still trying to do everything it can to accommodate Youngjae this fast. 

He doesn’t care though. Jaebeom wants it the way Youngjae is giving it to him. And it’s like Youngjae knows it, he brings Jaebeom’s body to him making them slap against each other making such dirty sounds. Jaebeom wants to hear them for the rest of his life. He just wants it all, to be fucked by Youngjae’s dick and to hear the noises their bodies make together. 

And just like that the sounds stop and the pace slows down, Youngjae buttons up again, Jaebeom can feel him deep inside. He keeps trying to go as deep as their position will allow him. He moves his hips slowly just to start fucking inside him faster again a second after. That becomes his pace, fast then slow, really, really slow, just for it to become so fast again that the bed frame starts hitting the wall making the noises even louder. 

Jaebeom is being broken, little by little Youngjae is just breaking him down, his body is losing all the strength and the boy is the one holding him together. It’s even hotter for Jaebeom when he hears Youngjae groaning behind him, he was very silent before but he is also getting louder and louder. 

He expects Youngjae to go back to his fast pace again but the boy just gets all the way out of him, then he turns Jaebeom on the bed pressing his back to the mattress, like it's easy for him to hold Jaebeom like that. Youngjae is gleaming with sweat, even his hair is wet and his face a little red too. His arms so strong on each side of Jaebeom’s body, he swears this is what it would feel like to go to heaven. Now he is sure of it.

Youngjae is just so hot, and he seems to be so into this too. It’s perfect.

He presses a kiss to Jaebeom’s lips, and as he does so he places Jaebeom’s legs around his waist. Getting his dick inside Jaebeom slowly this time, but without even needing to look down to do it. While he kisses Jaebeom his movements are very slow and torturous. But the position they are now adds pressure to Jaebeom’s dick, Youngjae’s body giving it just enough contact to make Jaebeom react and start fucking himself back on his dick. 

Finally, Youngjae lets go of his lips and knees again, he holds Jaebeom’s waist up in the air and starts fucking him harder and faster. He goes deeper than before and this time he doesn’t change the pace, he keeps going ‘till he finds Jaebeom’s prostate and has the older boy clenching around him. 

Jaebeom can only moan, eyes closed so tight they hurt. Youngjae knows he is hitting him right in the right spot so he just keeps doing it, pulling Jaebeom’s legs apart now and thrusting into him ‘till it gets to be too much. He feels the burning at his lower stomach, and in just about a second he is cumming all over himself. 

Youngjae keeps going for a while but then he gets off of Jaebeom, he still has his eyes closed but he can hear Youngjae taking off the condom and jerking himself off over him. He is moaning loudly now, and just a few minutes after Jaebeom, Youngjae is also cumming and adding to the mess on Jaebeom’s stomach. 

He is overly careful when he gets off of Jaebeom’s body. Youngjae gives a light kiss at the corner of his mouth and then he lies beside Jaebeom. They lie in silence since there’s no need for them to talk. Jaebeom doesn’t want to overthink what they did, this is a problem for future Jaebeom to worry about and whatever awkwardness that comes between them as well. 

Still, Jaebeom starts recalling what just happened. Youngjae sucked him off and he wasn’t struggling to do that, he opened Jaebeom up as if he knew what he was doing, and he definetlly knew just how to fuck Jaebeom. 

“You dick,” Jaebeom slaps Youngjae’s tight, looking over at the boy just to find him already smiling up at him. “You have done it with a man before, you fucking liar,”

“Never said I didn’t, Jaebeommie,” Youngjae’s smile is a little blinding, Jaebeom can’t stop looking at it. He isn’t even mad, so he doesn’t mind when Youngjae pulls him down so he is the one on top of the boy now. “Did I fuck you so good, that you are the over cat dude?”

“Don’t remind me of him,” Jaebeom groans. He doesn’t know how to go from here, but Youngjae makes it easy for him, pulling him all the way for a kiss. Just a peck on his lips and then another big smile. 

“By the way, you get an eight out of ten. There’s always room for improvement,” Youngjae mocks and before Jaebeom can complain he is being kissed again, Youngjae saying between kisses that they can work their way up to ten. 

Jaebeom doubts it can get any better. But he is looking forward to putting the theory to test.


End file.
